


Peanut Butter

by amayakumiko



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-31
Updated: 2005-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayakumiko/pseuds/amayakumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love peanut butter first thing in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter

Tim stood at the sink in a white tee and light blue boxers. He scratched his stomach and streched a little; he was hungry.

Grabbing a spoon and a jar he unscrewed the lid and dug out a mound of peanut butter. Smelling the comforting aroma, he happily stuck the spoon in his mouth.

A moment later Tony padded in wearing silky black boxers.

"Mornin' Baby," he said through a yawn and a stretch.

Not noticing Tim's mumbled peanut-buttery reply, Tony pulled him in for their good morning kiss.

When they parted Tony licked his lips and smiled.

"Mmm... peanut butter."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 17 at the peak of my NCIS phase. 6 years later, and I'm still not ashamed of it. Suppose it needs a more permanant home, I posted it on LJ, and have since purged the account. It's still there, at this link: http://ncisdrabble100.livejournal.com/57880.html


End file.
